Usuario discusión:DEM
}} Archivo:Versus2.png ' Hermandad de la Sombra Clan Archivo:150px-WPMK_Logo.png Lo de los rangos lo saque de los miembros reales de la hermandad de la sombra por orden de importancia como Shinnok, Quan Chi, Reiko, Sareena y Noob Saibot respectivamente. Asi que tu deverias ser el Dios Caido, yo el Nigromante, LiDer Graffo el General Oscuro, etc, etc...me alegro q te haya gustado!--Scorps89 14:00 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Creo que podemos abrir el tesoro LB--Scorps89 14:00 28 sep 2009 (UTC) DEM, Podria entrar a Hermandad De La Sombras Clan? Espero tu respuesta .Sub-Zero345 03:30 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantilla ' Hola DEM, te creé una plantilla para los foros así puedes firmar como los demás, si quieres personalizar colores o el lema puedes ingresar a Plantilla:DEM =)--[[Usuario:AndreaGardea|'Andrea Gardea]] 04:38 6 ago 2009 (UTC) Gracias Andrea Gardea ' fATALYTY HAGO LO MAS RAPIDO POSILE CUANDO ESTA EN FINISH HIM APRIETO LO QUE DICE Y NADA PASA EN MK4--Scorpion 17:41 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Bueno la verdad en el MK4 solo me ha salido la de Reiko pero eso fue como a una cierta distancia creo jeje--DEM 17:47 17 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Re: Consejo ' Hola DEM, gracias x el dato de la imagen, ya tengo una vista para agregar...lo malo es q no se como hacerlo, como dije en el Clan, soy nuevo en esto de los Wikia. Cualquier consejo que me puedas dar me sera de mucha ayuda. Gracias. Scorps89 00:11 11 ago 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Bueno cualquier cosa aqui estaré pendiente --DEM 04:33 16 ago 2009 (UTC)DEM Premio Por haber completado las 1.000 contribuciones tienes derecho a uno de éstos premios del sitio y solo puedes escojer uno, así que elige con cuidado, la respuesta mándala a mi página de discusión. * Crear tu nuevo clan * 300 koins por cada tipo de moneda * +20 puntos de ranking más 2 avatar totalmente nuevos. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 04:56 28 ago 2009 (UTC) Contacto Hola, queria saber si tenes msn para hablar de temas de la wikia y demas. Scorps89 19:40 30 ago 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Tareas Bueno hay un listado de tareas que son las que mas debemos trabajar, las mas importantes y por eso las mas olvidadas ya que modificamos las mismas páginas, por eso es voluntario (nada obligatorio) el cumplir una de las tareas en la lista, varias son simples solo hay ponerle dedicación. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 23:10 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Tesoros y Sugerencias Eh DEM visto que tenemos una buena recopilación de tesoros , yo tengo el (JB) y me gustaria unirlo a la lista para que asi tengamos otro. También Podiamos cambiar si quieres lo de miembro 1 y miembro 2 por otras cosas como Guerrero ninja , asesino espia y esos tipos de cosas como los Lin Kuei , saludos--LiDer Graffo 14:22 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Trucos como juego como chameleon en mortal kombat trilogi pc--Scorpion 23:08 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Imagen Ah DEM, me tome la libertad de poner una mejor imagen de la Hermandad de la Sombra hecha por mi en el Photoshop. Espero que te haya gustado. Ah, gracias por cambiar mi informacion de Shiray Ryu, estaba x hacerlo pero no tenia tiempo jaja. Smoke Ey DEM amigo puse en el clan que Smoke era un asociado a la hermandad ya que siempre anda ayudando a Noob espero que te parezca bién--LiDer Graffo 14:16 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Tomando la idea de LiDer Graffo puse los antiguos miembros de la Hermandad como Sareena y Ashrah.--Scorps89 14:32 30 sep 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 HB Eh DEM ya tengo el tesoro HB añadelo a la lista... jaja de nuevo volvemos a ser el clan con mas tesoros--Tony 11:34 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Koins Sobre los koins, no les quite koins al abrir los tesoros porque son los koins que se reunieron en el tiempo de ausencia. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 08:57 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Iguales Gracias x avisarme lo de sensei. Jajaj, estamos iguales en tesoros!!, solo falta q LiDer se ponga en campaña para conseguir algunos mas, vi que tiene bastantes koins acumulados y yo me quede seco jaja. Quiza podamos sacar algunos en modo coperativo...--Scorps89 16:42 11 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 Idea Te comento la idea q le dije a LiDer: y si hacemos q el Templo de las Sombras sea un blog en vez de un articulo nada mas? asi no es necesario ir a editar y demas cosas, solo dejarias tu comentario sin necesidad de usar las plantillas como lo hacemos en el Templo.--Scorps89 13:10 12 oct 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 De nada, necesitamos miembros frescos q nos ayuden a aumentar nuestras filas y conseguir mas tesoros jaja, y lo del blog, como lo dije en el titulo de este comentario, es una idea nada mas. Tu decides en ese tema--Scorps89 02:07 14 oct 2009 (UTC) plantilla hola dem mira te acordas la plantilla que me creaste,bueno la quise mejorar pero despues se me mezclo todo y ahora me pone detectado bucle de plantilla,podrias explicarme como la hiciste esa misma que me craste,por que esta buena solo le quiero cambiar los colores,gracias.--King of Kings 18:14 15 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Plantilla Hola,gracias esta rre piola,me gusto.--King of Kings 20:45 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Kombat Kodes Como conseguiste los Kombat Kodes? :( jajaja (muy celoso). No, decime como los conseguiste x fa!!--Scorps89 00:37 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Problemas Hola Diego tengo bastantes problemas con el nuevo formato de la wikia y por si fuera poco antes queria renovar mis Koins de Usuarios que tengo bastantes mas desde que los gaste en el ultimo tesoro y ya de paso los de Shinok666 pero no se como acerlo con ese asqueroso formato , podrias acerlo tu?gracias ''--Tony 14:03 19 oct 2009 (UTC)'' Registro Puedes registrate en el concurso manteniendo el kombat kode que ya tienes. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 03:35 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Kombat kode no entiendo, yo puedo crearme mi propio kombat kode? --Teacher17 04:08 20 oct 2009 (UTC) CONCURSO DE KOMBAT KODE: Ey DEM,sabes como pongo mi usuario en la lista de los kombat kode del concurso?--King of Kings 10:21 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Artículo 150px|Archivo:Boraichochibi.gif Comunicador: Podrás comunicarte con los miembros de los demás clanes que también posean el comunicador para solicitar transacciones de artículos u opiniones acerca de los mismos clanes. Avatar de Bo' Rai Cho para personalizar tu plantilla de foros o tu página de usuario o discusión. Con éste avatar obtienes +10 puntos adicionales de Ranking. Re:Artículos Por lo pronto solo podrás intercambiar artículos con otros clanes si ellos también compran el comunicador, así ya tendrás acceso a su página de discusión. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 04:10 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Kombat Kards Ya esta, puse las Kombat Kards de todos, menos de Noob y Noob-Smoke xq no las encontre la verdad :S--Scorps89 21:25 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Importante Te invito a que entres a éste foro si tienes dudas puedes mandarme un mensaje a mí, a Sensei o al mismo foro. Mortal Kombat Fan Art Hola DEM queria preguntarte como hago para agregar mi imagen de quan chi q cree en mk art fan,gracias!--King of Kings 17:46 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Clave okulta: Hola DEM t queria preguntar emm a donde tengo q ir cuando ya tengo algunas frases descubiertas?--King of Kings 17:50 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Re:Kombat Kards Aparecen esos porque Wildboyz ya los nombró administradores, y como parte de la administración puedes corregir los kombat kards de los demás usuarios así como actualizar y corregir. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 22:10 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Clave okulta: Hola DEM amigo te queria preguntar si sabes quien gano el concurso?por que ya termino no?--King of Kings 16:27 12 nov 2009 (UTC) GRACIAS aaa ok muchas gracias Diego un saludo''--Tony 21:39 14 nov 2009 (UTC)'' Galeria de imagenes: Hola amigo,m explicas como subo imagenes en la galeria de quan chi po r ejemplo?por q m confundo,gracias!--King of Kings 21:29 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Archivo:Murcielago.gif Artículo Shangtsungchibi.gifArchivo:Quanchichibi.gifArchivo:Chibi goro.png Divertido avatar de Shang Tsung para personalizar tu plantilla de foros o tu página de usuario o discusión. Puedes cambiar si tu quieres, tus koins más altos por los que tu selecciones al doble. Divertido avatar de Quan Chi para personalizar tu plantilla de foros o tu página de usuario o discusión. Teniendo el avatar de Shang Tsung, combinados, tus koins restantes se duplican. Divertido avatar de Goro para personalizar tu plantilla de foros o tu página de usuario o discusión. Obteniendo el avatar de Shang Tsung obtienes +15 puntos de Ranking. Cabezas Oye DEM , sabes como puedo completar las cabezas del perfil de usuario??''--Tony 09:06 21 nov 2009 (UTC)'' ---- ok gracias de nuevo DEM , cuidate''--Tony 20:27 22 nov 2009 (UTC)'' --Yo... soy... Kanalla. 15:44 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Re: Gracias por el premio DEM, se te agradece ;) --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 05:30 4 dic 2009 (UTC) De nada sensei hasta mereces mas --DEM 05:32 4 dic 2009 (UTC)DEM Estimado DEM: De casualidad tienes msn. Me gustaría conversar contigo. Eres como el más comunicativo y buena onda. Te agradezco de antemano una respuesta positiva. --Yo... soy... Kanalla. 15:47 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Mi msn es dem94pkm@hotmail.com Gracias Aviso DEM, cualquier IP o cuenta relacionada con la tal Raquel y Mileena26, etc debe ser borrado ya que pasó de los karmas negativos. Ninguna cuenta nueva pouede tomarse como cero karma. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 00:01 9 dic 2009 (UTC) *Si en eso he estado en estos últimos días baneando a es@ tal usuari@ ya que insulta,rompe reglas del sitio y otros.En el mantenimiento del sitio me he estado ocupando recientemente , pero siempre estare atento a cuaquier cambio he imprevisto de es@ usuari@. --DEM 00:05 9 dic 2009 (UTC)DEM }} Consulta técnica Hola DEM: Soy Kiltro (de nuevo molestando). Quería preguntarte algo, es medio enredado de explicar así que intentaré ser claro. ¿Cómo puedo insertar un link en mi página de usuario, de forma que este link diga "On the eight day, the Elder Gods created BattleMode!" (sin las comillas, claro)? De antemano, GRACIAS y disculpa la molestia. ---- *Bueno eso depende si es dentro de este sitio solo pon esto es un ejemplo *On the eight day, the Elder Gods created BattleMode! *este es el codigo On the eight day, the Elder Gods created BattleMode! *primero pones el articulo con el nombre correcto y luego pones esta barra |''' separando de lo que quieres que diga el link Espero que te haya servido --DEM 15:03 9 dic 2009 (UTC)DEM Duda No hubo caso... Hola viejo. Así como lees, me ganó la tecnología. Esto de editar en Wikia es complejo... o quizás soy muy torpe para entenderlo. El link es externo, da para el fic que tengo en otro sitio. Mil disculpas por la molestia. (kiltro) On the eight day, the Elder Gods created BattleMode! Gracias, DEM! Ahora sí que funcionó el asunto. Te agradezco tu buena voluntad y paciencia, aunque te confieso que esto de la Wikia es medio complejo para mí. Me conformaré con responder todas las preguntas que pueda o las que me sepa. Por lo menos, creo que así seré útil. Me alegra saber que le caigo bien a alguien. (LOL, XDXD, juas,juas!) Ojala algún día nos volvamos a konectar. Nuevamente gracias y disculpa la molestia. POSTDATA: Espero algún día poder verte en MK.org... (Kiltro) Avatar Bo Rai Cho: Hola amigo!!! puedo comprar el avatar de Bo Rai Cho , ya deje el mensaje en la Tienda Inferno ,Graciasss!! --King of Kings 22:53 11 dic 2009 (UTC) hola dem thumb--MOISES 17:10 17 dic 2009 (UTC)veo que te gusta gorrillaz ,ramstein y molotov la veradad creo que conoces mucho de musica a hi me podrias pasar ese videos de gorrilasz a mi pagina de ususario por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr a este queria preguntar si me podrias dejar estar en tu clan si ya no vandalizo y tengo buenas contribuciones pleaseeeeee si Avatar Shang Tsung Hola DEM, te quería preguntar, ya que el sensei parece estar ausente. No sabrás como uso las funciones del avatar de Shang Tsung, dice "Puedes cambiar si tu quieres, tus koins más altos por los que tu selecciones al doble." O como usarlo en connjunto con el de Quan Chi, que dice "Teniendo el avatar de Shang Tsung, combinados, tus koins restantes se duplican". Si sabes informamelo en mi pagina de discusión. Gracias--Midnight4824 18:40 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Año Nuevo }} Feliz Año Anuncio Ahora los administradores puedes repartir puntos de karma a otros usuarios. Cada administrador tiene un límite de +10 puntos de karma que pueden repartir. Para más información y dudas vean aquí. --[[Usuario:Sensei4869|'Sensei4869']] 09:47 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Sacerdote En los rangos de tu clan no crees que, en vez de poner sacerdote de las sombras, no seria mejor poner sacerdotisa, ya que no es un hombre el que ocupa este rango. Un saludo--Gabriel 95 en eso estoy pensando como arreglar eso --DEM 19:26 9 ene 2010 (UTC)DEM hola Fan Fic Pregunta Hola DEM soy el Usuario:XxTomas8 y me gustaria entrar en su clan, ya leí las reglas.Espero que podamos ser amigos:) -- XxTomas8 00:09 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Artículos Divertido avatar de Nitara para personalizar tu plantilla de foros o tu página de usuario o discusión. Obtienes +10 puntos adicionales en el Ranking. Divertido avatar de Reptile para personalizar tu plantilla de foros o tu página de usuario o discusión. Tienes +15 puntos de ranking. BLOG Blog... ¬¬ =D n.n Facebook quiero agregarte en facebook pero siempre pongo 'Diego Ernesto Martinez y aparesen 4 pero si pones tomas fernandez talice aparece uno. -- XxTomas8 16:36 4 feb 2010 (UTC) ' Preguntas Hola dem, te quiero hacer una pregunta yo quiero poner el avatar de sub-zero que era paresido al de scorpion que ya no se vende más en mi pagina de usuario como un aviso igual que el sensei si ya no se vende mas no lo puedo poner. Tambien hace aproximadamente una semana que pedí los avatares de secktor chibi, smoke chibi, y cyrax chibi y todabia no me los dan y tengo la plata suficiente para comprar los tres. Tambien le he querido hacer preguntas al sensei y no puedo porque en vez de haber "dejar un mensaje" hay "ver codigo de fuente" porque le quiero avisar lo de los avatares. Gracias -- XxTomas8 22:38 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Hermandad De La Sombras Hola, quiero entrar en el clan pero no se como y la verdad mucho no entendi lo que decia la pagina de la Hermandad de la Sombra Clan. Por Favor, decime las cosas que necesito hacer para entran al clan. Yukonx 20:31 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Hermandad De La Sombras quiero la membrecia de la hermandad de las sombras Yukonx 22:36 16 feb 2010 (UTC) hola Imagen hola DEM mi pregunta es como pongo una imagen cuando ponga un comentario? *Cuando le das editar dale a un boton que se llama FUENTE *Luego te saldran muchos botones dale al penultimo dice insertar imagen y listo--DEM 20:16 27 feb 2010 (UTC)DEM Torre de los usuarios destacados aca esta la imagen Archivo:Uusarios_Destacados.png Clanes enemigos Hola!!! Le deje un mensaje a Sensei4869 y le comente que si podrian haber clanes enemigos como: "Lotus Blanco Clan" enemigo de "Hermandad de las sombra Clan" "Lin Kuei Clan" enemigo de "Shirai Ryu Clan" "Edenian Clan" enemigo de "Zaterra Clan" Tu opinion importa mucho. Re:Amigos =Animaciones= hola aqui te las dejo soy zoramaster97 Archivo:Firma-de-noobsaibot.gif Archivo:Bio_noob.jpg Archivo:N00bFatality.gif|esta fue dificil superdificil Archivo:Noob_saibot_spine_rip.gif|esta no tanto pero tardo algo bueno espero q me des unos cuantos puntos de karma xq no fue nada facil x cierto los de la izquierda son animaciones y el primero de la derecha solo dales click x cieto si alguien quiere q le cree una animacion de mk solo contacteme en mi discucion yo soy Usuario:zoramaster97 solo digame su nombre de usuario y sobre q de quien contra quien donde y q ataques o fatality x cierto solo lucha o fatality si quieren ambos cotacteme en mi discusion sale Nicks Lo prometido es deuda, aquí las imágenes que te dije de tu nick, si quieres alguna en especial en un color distinto, sólo avisame: Prueba Archivo:Yo_y_mi_tarjeta.jpg Archivo:Nombre_mal_escrito_toma_1.jpg Amigos Hola quiero unirme a tu hermandad que onda oye me quiero unir al clan de la hermandad de las sombras como me uno? espero tu pronta respuesta Hola hey sabes quien puede poner un lider para el clan zaterra esque hay muchos que se preguntan eso yo ya meti a 2 que lo pidieron y edite la tabla pero posiblemente lo cambien por que no soy nadie asi que que dices conoces a alguien con el poder para poner un lider. ayuda con el clan Scorpion o Sub-Zero? En una lucha quien crees que seria el mejor luchador? Scorpion? thumb o Sub-Zero? thumb kombat kard hola, soy subzerowins y me preguntaba como se hace para crear una kombat kard. desde ya gracias de antemano. subzerowins 05:15 23 jul 2011 (UTC) }}